


Reckoning

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Into The Pines [2]
Category: Wayward Pines (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Near Future, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Act two begins. Jason Higgins is now Wayward Pines new leader, ruling the town with an iron grip with Damion by his side along with other First Generation students siding with them. Theo Yedlin has awakened from his Suspended Animation and the Abbies prove to be an even greater threat, when their leader is taken...Just another pleasent stay in paradise.





	1. Chapter 1

He tossed and turned. Deep into another hellish nightmare of an event that happened seven years prior. Damion’s breathing became harsh, labored pants.

_His mother, Beverly Brown had, had her throat slit in public. He watched it all happen standing with Jason and Sean. The crimson flowing. Pooling at her feet. Damion didn’t know what happened next but everyone soon vanished._

_Beverly’s eyes popped open. She was staring and grinned. Oh that horrible grin._

_“Things are going to change…my darling. Very soon.”_

_Her voice wasn’t that usual sweet, motherly tone she always held. It was something demonic. Out of a horror picture._

_“Mom?” He chokes out. Not understanding what she was talking about._

_“This town…will crash and burn…. They will come once again. SHE will lead them…and rip you apart….”_

_No. This wasn’t Beverly. This was NOT Beverly. Not the one he knew._

_“You…Jason…Everyone. Will. PERISH.”_

_The last word echoed mixing with her witch like cackling. He wanted to scream but his mouth opened in a silent yell seeing bodies all around him. Dead._

That was when he bolted right up in bed. He looked around, realizing that he is in his room. Sweat dripped every part of his body as he looked to his right to see Jason still sound asleep. “Just a dream…” He whispered lowly. Placing his hand over the eye the Abbie gouged out. “Just a bad, bad dream.”

His heart still hammering in his chest, Damion looked once more to make sure. Jason was still beside him. Not dead like in his vision. Trying not to disturb the other he tiptoed out of bed when five am struck making his way for the kitchen. He was never hungry in the morning’s usually but today he felt maybe he could at least have a slice of toast.

This wouldn’t be the first he’s had of such dream.

Smothering his toast with apricot jam, he cringed remembering the first he had it.

The Abbies/Aberrations. The dead bodies.

He didn’t tell Jason this but sometimes he saw her. Beverly. As if she were just perfectly fine and not dead. He’d see her walk around in broad daylight, once chasing her in an alley only to find she is no longer there.

What was the right medical word for this? PTSD? Or just flat out nuts? Crazy?

“Hey. You’re up early.”

Looking with his good eye he gave a faint smile seeing Jason walk in. Dark circles could be seen under both eyes.

“Hey. Yeah uh…Once I wake up I can’t get back to sleep.”

“Are you alright?” Jason out and out asked with a raised brow. Beginning to make himself some eggs, asking Damion if he wanted any carrying on when the other said ‘no’. “You’ve been a little off lately. Have another nightmare?”

“Yes,” Damion admitted. Flushing trying to make it seem as if it were nothing. “Just a really stupid one. Nothing major.”

“You had me pretty worried the last few nights. It didn’t sound like a typical nightmare, Dami.”

They chalked it up as most likely stress related work in the end, yet Damion had a sickened feeling it was more to it than that. Being reminded of Beverly, Kate Ballinger crept up in his mind as well.

“How’s the condition of Kate Ballinger? Or Ricky Olsen?”

Jason shook his head. Gripping his fork tight just at the mention of her name. He would have killed her that fateful night had it not been for Ethan Burke shooting him. “She’s not talking. We still have no idea, where Ben Burke is hiding. Ricky’s the same result.”

“I see,” Damion murmured. He gazed up at the other. “If we do find him, what will become of Ethan’s son?”

“If he refuses to cooperate, I’m afraid a harsh punishment will be in order.” Jason replied simply.

Punishment. He wasn’t sure how he felt of that. Damion had witnessed first-hand; what Jason was capable of doing. When he decided to take a morning shower his wrist had been grabbed gently. A grin crossed Jason’s face.

Flashes of that grin ‘Beverly’ gave Damion almost made him cringe, yet he chuckles at the other’s knowing look.

“Hold on: Aren’t you forgetting someone?”

“Hmmm….” Damion acted as if he had no idea what Jason was talking about. Loving the playful look of annoyance on the town leader’s face. “I have zero idea what you’re talking about…I get first wash!”

“You always get first wash! And watch out for the-.”

“Ow! Shit my eye…”

Another typical morning in the Higgins household. Damion craved for days like this more often. Where they could be just so care free and well, how ‘normal’ people behaved. But as leaders of Wayward Pines they had reputations to uphold of course.

_Meanwhile_

Kerry Campbell, former student of Wayward Pines academy paces back and forth in the compound. Excitement and anticipation coursed through her body. Unable to wait to tell Jason and his husband the good news. The finest surgeon is to be awakened soon, the one David Pilcher himself had former sheriff Arnold Pope take.

Wayward Pines was in need of a new doctor after their last one, Dr. Carol’s grisly remains were found after the Abbie attack years ago.

A smile crept up when she sees him awaken. Giving the doctor a greeting. “Dr. Yedlin. Hello.”

The dark haired male blinked, rubbing his sore neck. Obviously having no clue as to where he was. “Uh…Hi. Whoa,” he held the side of his head. “Too much to drink last night. Not feeling very well. Where am I?”

“You’re in Wayward Pines, Idaho,” Kerry responded. Helping him on his feet. “Your wife, Rebecca is here as well. She’s fine,” quickly adding in when she sees the panicked look on his face. “I need you to come with me. Now.”

Her heeled boots clicked down the semi darkened hallway making her way towards the elevator, speaking low into her walkie-talkie.

“He’s awake.”

_“Excellent. Thanks for the news, Kerry. I’ll let Dami know.”_

Kerry exhales as the elevator doors open. Motioning the doctor to follow.


	2. Blood Harvest

Theo Yedlin was the awakened man’s name. When Jason and Damion first met him, it was…well not what they expected. Dr. Yedlin had grabbed Damion by the front of his shirt in a rather harsh manner, hissing in his face that he demanded to see his wife before going anywhere with them.

A natural response, Damion supposed. “You’ll see your wife very soon doctor,” his response calm and collected. He could see Jason’s hands ball into tight fists at his sides. “Now, if you’ll kindly let me go you’re needed to assist someone.”

“Then you’ll take me to Rebecca?” Yedlin dropped him back on the ground. Giving them a quizzical stare.

“I promise that you will. Now come with us.”

Damion sighed inwardly weary as Jason and Yedlin shot each-other harsh looks now and then. “So much for things going smoothly.” He muttered to Kerry.

She all but chuckled. As if expecting this would happen. “It’s to be expected.” Yet before they reached the room a young girl was kept in. Kerry gently grabbed Damion’s wrist. Her soft brown eyes gazing up at him. “…You didn’t tell him. About-?”

Damion shook his head. Swallowing. “No,” he whispered back. “I promise you, Kerry…I didn’t tell a soul what you told me.”

Her eyes closed. An expression of relief as she nodded. “Good. I knew you wouldn’t. I just, you kind of have a big mouth.” She joked in the end.

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Very funny…” Damion becomes serious once more however. “You can’t keep ‘that’ from him forever, Kerry. Eventually he could find out. Who knows what that result may be.”

“I’m well aware of that Dami. Please. For now, just between us…I haven’t even told Aria. My own partner.”

Damion understood. He knew why Kerry didn’t want such a secret to be revealed at this point in time. He’d take it to the grave for her. Jason already had so much on his plate as is. The mere thought of him ever finding out about ‘that’ almost made Damion shudder. Vaguely listening to him explain Kate and Ricky’s conditions to Yedlin.

Before long, they found themselves surrounded by other young student doctors. Jason leant against the railing glowering down at Yedlin.

“We’re waiting, doctor.” His voice echoed around the auditorium.

Everyone was curious. Wondering what this well-known surgeon could do. Nervousness dripped off his body. A young girl still suffered from that horrible illness. All life, was precious in Wayward Pines. All life is cherished. To lose someone so young would bring yet another devastating loss for the town. An illness had run rampant a few years prior. Jason and Damion both almost perished themselves from it. Her parents were here. Damion watched as they nervously held one another’s hands. Finding himself doing the very same with Jason, closing his eyes feeling the other’s thumb run along the back of his hand.

While the surgery was still in progress, they met again with Kerry if she found any information on the whereabouts of Ethan Burke’s son Benjamin Burke. Since he had awakened from his Suspended Animation the boy ran his own group of rebels against Jason to wake the other adults.

“You have got to do something about this rebellion,” Megan Fisher wheeled herself in. Once again bringing up David Pilcher. A man they treated as a ‘God’. “He would want you two to end this. Find the troublemakers. Deliver a harsh punishment.”

“Harsh punishment?” Damion questioned. Even Jason shared a look of uncertainty.

“It’s the only way.”

Harming the First Generation. Damion isn’t so sure. Ben may be against them, but what if they could find some way for them to peacefully bring themselves in? Theresa Burke had been hammering them constantly. Demanding they give her answers yet none would be of course.

“You know I’m not telling you anything.”

Ricky Olsen’s raspy, breathy voice sounded when he spoke to Damion. The once bright and out-going former academy student now looked to be truly death. His face pale. Refusing to eat anything given to him.

Damion sat beside him in a chair. One leg propped over the other. “You’re helping them, Ricky,” he simply began. Hating the coldness in his voice towards someone he once saved. “You and Helga both. Tell us where Ben is and the other rebels.”

Ricky snorted. Eyes blankly looking up at the ceiling. “What? Can’t use your thousands of damn cameras all over the place? Or the microchips you put in the newcomers?” He then snickers before going in another coughing fit. “Oh wait. Forgot, Mama Kate’s the one who blew all that up didn’t she?”

Mama Kate. So that’s what they called her. He would have laughed if it were under very different circumstances.

“Why Ricky?” Damion began. “We’re just trying to preserve life.”

“How? Like when your hubby executed Harold Ballinger?”

For once Damion didn’t know how to respond. Listening only in silence as Ricky continued. Watching his former classmate slowly try to sit up.

“They’ve got you brainwashed man,” he whispered. Knowing the cameras were on them. “This isn’t who you are, Dami. I know you’re against the Reckoning’s like me, Ben, Xander.”

“….We’re done here.”

He swiftly began walking out of the room. Too flustered to speak to Ricky properly. It’s true. They had brainwashed Damion in the past, how else could he forget of his own mother or the fact he was from New York? Not Idaho. Jason was genuine. The Reckoning’s were for the town’s own good, that’s all.

If one just followed the rules nothing would become of them.

**~WaywardPines~**

They caught a young mother. Damion knew her. He taught her son Danny. As she was pulled up on the stage he masked any sorrow he may feel. _You are one of their leaders. You cannot show any weakness_ pushing Ricky’s words in the very back of his mind, all the while ignoring Beverly’s voice. He nearly stumbles thinking he sees her in the crowd, muttering to Kerry that he was alright when she asked.

“I know I’m not the leader you want me to be,” Jason begins. Snapping Damion out of his thoughts. “But Pilcher wouldn’t want this. We cannot keep continuing on like this. We need to focus, on our real enemies. The ones that attacked us in 4028.

Even if we disagree on some things, survival of this town is one thing we can all agree on.”

Megan of course is the one who starts the applause as others then followed suit. He wondered if Ricky was listening. Or Kate. Helga could be seen in the crowd. Damion can feel her eyes burn in his direction.

Jason raised one hand. Announcing amnesty for any of the rebels.

“I’m asking you to lower your weapons now. Now is the time for us to come together, and make Wayward Pines whole. Followers of Benjamin Burke, give yourselves up.”

He has to close his eyes. The woman is dragged on stage. Two other men are with her. When she makes eye contact, Damion swears he sees her smile. A knowing look. Knowing what her fate was to become.

“JASON.”

Damion lifted his head the instant he heard Ben Burke’s voice. His arms raised up in clear surrender. Not putting up a single fight. Helga was grabbed as well. Crying angry tears.

Other rebels in the town or ones under suspicion were arrested immediately.

“Hey,” his shoulder is grabbed by Yedlin once they’re off stage. Damion gives him a blank look. “You need to tell me what’s going on here.”

“Patience doctor,” Jason spoke up. “Just get in that car.”

Ben and Helga were in the back of the vehicle. Helga made a move to raise her middle finger at the two leader’s but Ben quickly forces her hand back down.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t be harmed.” Damion couldn’t help but speak up.

Jason clenched his hand tight on the steering wheel of their own vehicle. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about them.”

“I’m not. I just…Is this really the only way?”

“We can’t take our chances. We can’t have another Ethan Burke in our town.”

**~WaywardPines~**

Night had since fallen.

Abbies swarmed the fence, actually using bodies of their own deceased family members to climb over. Damion’s hands are shaking so bad he can’t even hold his gun properly. The savage sound starts to get closer. Whipping his head around, he cried out when an Abberation tried biting into his shoulder.

With all his strength, Damion managed to grab hold of it smashing its head against the side of a tree. Chest heaving up and down, his one eye wide at the sight of a fallen comrade begging for help. Chest torn open.

Damion sprinted in the opposite direction. More human corpses. More Abbies.

Kerry’s shrill scream caught his and Jason’s attention.

Her side was cut almost completely open. Her entire body quivered in Jason’s arms. Damion quickly tore off the hem of his shirt using it to stanch as much of the blood he could. “Kerry! Kerry stay with us. Don’t close your eyes.” He repeated helping her on a stretcher.

“Dami…” Her pretty blue/green eyes are half-lidded. “Jason…”

“That’s right. We’re right here.” Jason assured, climbing in the back of one of the ambulance’s.

“Dami…” Kerry closes her hand around his. “Don’t…tell him…Don’t tell Jason…”

Damion swallowed at the quizzical star Jason gave him as they neared the hospital. “Tell me what? What’s she going on about?”

Oh shit.


	3. Pam's Return

The medical staff’s low. Damion, although he was far from a medic knew the students needed help doing whatever he possibly could to lend any aid.

“Mr. Higgins focus!”

“Ah!” Having not realized what he was doing, Damion cursed apologizing quickly to the poor young man. His head was pounding. Everything’s too chaotic. Fortunately, Dr. Yedlin arrived not a moment too soon immediately taking over Damion’s spot.

_I think it’s safe to say I won’t be a medic any-time soon_

**~WaywardPines~**

When Kerry soon opens her eyes relief filled Jason and Damion. “How are you?” Jason asked gently. Aria would be here as soon as she possibly could finishing up the last of her work since she was the only one present.

“I’m fine…What about the fence? And Ben and Helga?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Damion began stern. “We’ll be able to get the fruits and vegetables in ASAP.”

She began to sit up only to grimace the minute she tried. Taking slow, deep breaths. Listening when Jason tells her to take it easy. “Ben. Helga, what about them?” Kerry repeated.

“Like Dami said don’t worry. You need to rest.”

“He’s right Ker.”

A woman of medium height walked in after a guard allowed her entry, knowing whom she was. Her usually neat and kept red hair is in a messy bun in the back with two bangs on either side of her round face. “I’m so sorry I’m late…” Damion pretended to pay no heed when the guard threw a quick look of disgust when Aria kisses Kerry once on the lips. “I was the only one in today…”

She turned after Kerry told her it was alright, smiling with kindness at Jason and Damion.

“Thank you both for helping care for her. I can handle the rest. You were right to awaken Dr. Yedlin: He’s great isn’t he?”

Damion could tell Jason wanted to roll his eyes at this mention, yet being the proper leader he was he agreed. “Yes,” he smiled. “Dr. Yedlin is a WONDERFUL asset to our community.” A light nudge in his rib is given by Damion.

Giving Kerry and Aria some needed time alone, Jason and Damion took their leave. Not before Damion gave that one guard in the room a warning look. He knew his type. The ones that just couldn’t understand how someone of the same gender could be in love with another.

Feeling more than weary from the day’s events the two leaders decided to head home, both taking a shower together. The sex was good to say the least. Damion knew it all where Jason’s ‘weak spots’ were. Almost sliding however a few times. Holding onto Jason’s broad shoulders for support, the water dripping down their backs.

“Jesus,” Jason breathed out. Groaning in Damion’s shoulder blade. “I taught you well.”

“I did learn from the best didn’t I?”

Yet while they were having an ‘exquisite’ shower, Damion’s mind flashed to Ricky, Ben and Helga. Yes. They were rebellion against the town. Yes. They tried to kill him and Jason at one point. But they were still children. Jason preached how all life was precious. But what of THEIR lives?

They had no comprehension as to what horror Ben or Helga were facing out there. Ricky was so close to death himself.

Damn that guilt.

“Jason. I think I need to see Ricky.”

The dark haired male looked his way at dinner. An eyebrow raised. “What for?”

Damion shook his head. “I’m not sure. Something’s…telling me to go.”

“Do you need an escort? I could have a guard-.”

“No,” he knows he said it rather quick. But the thought of one of them being with Damion at night made his stomach churn. “No. Don’t worry, Jason. I’ll be fine okay? I’m just…going to check on him is all.”

He kissed Jason soft and chaste on the lips once then headed out of the house, after grabbing his jacket.

_Meanwhile_

Ricky didn’t have a whole lot to lose. He realizes this. Holding the knife tight in his hand.

He lost Helga. She was long written out as dead, along with Ben when they were forced out into the woods. In the beginning, he believed this town. Just like Damion Ricky foolishly thought Wayward Pines had truly been the ‘perfect place’ to live. Oh how he wish he could go back in time.

He kept turning the knife over and over in his hand. Hearing footsteps towards his room before the door opened. The blond haired male didn’t have to look up to know it was Damion.

Neither spoke a single word yet their eyes said it all.

Damion should have known it would come to this, as he approaches the other’s bed. Ricky knew from the beginning it would.

“We humans are an interesting species aren’t we?” Ricky chuckles. There’s no humor in his tone. “Having men actually land on the moon, we have so much to offer this world. But now, it’s no longer our world. It’s yours ain’t it?”

The knife is pointed at his neck.

He has a feeling Kate already did her deed.

“And…I don’t want to be a part of it.”

Before Damion can make one move, the horrible sound of knife tearing into skin can be heard. Blood. Good God there’s so much blood. And smiling. Ricky’s smiling despite everything. A smile that eerily reminds Damion of Beverly’s from his nightmares. Blood stains Damion’s shirt as he picks the lifeless young man up.

Tears threaten to fall yet none are shed.

**~WaywardPines~**

Ricky’s suicide laid heavy on his mind. According to Megan, Kate suffered the same way. They must have made a mutual agreement on it. That ending their own lives was worth it, then living in a town like Wayward Pines forever. Why though?

Why did things have to be this way?

Is this something Pilcher, the town’s ‘God’ truly would have wanted it to continue? He could even see it in Jason’s eyes every day. Going back to the morning that woman was killed. Shot execution style. A son not knowing his mother is dead. Never coming back to him again.

He hadn’t realized Jason laid beside him until he feels strong arms wrap around his middle.

“They’ve retreated for now.”

He whispers. Talking about the Abbies. _They’re the reason we’re like this…not us_ “And what about Ben? Helga?”

“….Mario hasn’t found them yet.”

In other words, dead. Feeling nothing but pity towards Theresa Burke and Helga’s mother.

“Hey.”

His face is gently turned. A hand holds the left side of his face. The kiss is loving. Tender. Their moment is short lived however before both hear something…or someone down stairs. “Let’s go. Follow me.” Jason whispered with urgency, slipping on a sweatshirt.

Damion’s heart pounded in his chest. _An intruder? This doesn’t happen in our town though_ with all the security cameras around, it would be impossible for someone to break in with ease.

He gripped the revolver in his hand tight. Licking dried lips.

Closer and closer they get to the kitchen. Where the source of the sound is coming from.

Who they see however causes them to halt in their tracks. Making coffee, humming an innocent tune. She looks so much older now than before. Damion can see it in her face as the ghost from their past turned around. Giving a smile that matched her eyes.

“Oh. Hello you two. I just made some coffee. Care for a cup?”


	4. Burned

Jason couldn’t believe it. He looked to Damion for answers only to find his husband just as flabbergasted. Shocked. Stunned, at the sight of Pamela Pilcher standing in their kitchen. Alive and well.

“Look at you: You’ve both grown so much.” Pam made a move to hug them.

Damion had taken a step forward only to be held back by Jason. His eyes narrowed just a bit at his actions, wishing he wouldn’t be so protective of him. “She just arrived,” Mario stated. “I was going to let you know.”

Pam took over next. “I convinced it would be alright to let in an old nurse.” She smiles again as soon as Jason dismissed Mario. She looked up at the taller of the two. “You haven’t been getting enough sleep.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Jason-.” Damion began, ready to scold him for behaving this way to the woman who practically raised him. But once again he’s cut off.

“You would stay in that house and I wouldn’t look for you. That was our deal.” Jason hissed.

“It was an upsetting time.”

“You killed Pilcher.”

Pam froze for a moment. Remembering that fateful night all too well. Kate Ballinger would have completed the task had it not been for her. She looked to Damion, knowing he was often the more ‘reasonable’ one of the two. “You understand why. Don’t you?”

“I do…and I don’t,” Damion answered with honesty. Lips pursed in a thin line. Killing her own brother would be like if Jason were to kill Damion or vice versa. The thought was hard to fathom.

Pam took a deep breath before speaking again. Wringing her hands together. “I’ve been watching. Paying very close attention, for years to everything that David worked so hard to build. The recent choices you’ve had to make. The Rebellion. The killing. Ben…Helga…” Her voice wavers.

Damion swallows. Wishing the ground would swallow him then and there. His stomach churned when she mentions Ricky’s name next. He would never forget that last sight of him, slitting his throat…

“I thought I raised you better…I thought David raised YOU better.”

That’s right. How could he forget? When he was taken from Beverly, David raised Damion while Pam raised Jason. That was one of their first meetings before Damion was to be placed yet again in Suspended Animation, by the age of eleven. Waking up at the age of seventeen.

Jason’s lips actually quiver. Resting his hands on the table. “I’ve read Pilcher’s plans…the more crops we plant; we can grow stronger. Security can be stronger. That’s what he always wanted. A real life for us.”

She placed her hand in his. Motioning Damion to do the same with her other hand. “And I can guide you…if you’ll let me.”

Damion’s face flushes. Her lips are pressed gently against his forehead in a motherly fashion, chuckling after she does so. Whispering in his ear that Beverly raised him with such pride as well.

“Oh they grow up so fast,” she sighed in a playful manner. “I still remember the day you two first met.”

“Oh God not that story again.” Jason laughed. An actual laugh. One Damion honestly didn’t think he had.

“How can I forget it? You two were only seven: There was this sweet little girl who wanted to play with Damion. What was her name again?”

Damion rolled his eyes. Deciding to play along. “Rosie. Please. Whatever you do, do NOT tell Kerry and Aria this story.”

Those two would never let them live it down. Not by a long shot.

“Rosie right. Any-way. You,” she referred to Jason. Chuckling as she continued. “You got so mad she ‘stole’ Damion from you, you actually stormed up, kissed him RIGHT on the lips declaring Damion as yours only.”

In a seven-year old Jason Higgins mind, he believed once you kissed someone that they were yours and no one else could play with Damion.

Growing weary, they offered Pam their bed for the night not wanting to see her out so late. “You think she’s going to tell them that story?” Damion whispered. Sliding his shirt off. Referring to Kerry and Aria.

“Without a question of a doubt.”

**~WaywardPines~**

Dressed in his finest, Damion walked Pam Pilcher up the stage early next morning. Calling the citizens before-hand. One could feel the high tension she and Megan Fisher held with each-other. Jason told him once, that they never did get along for whatever reason.

“A lot of you already know why you’re here today,” speaking like a true leader. That was one of the many things Damion admired most. Jason always knew how to draw a crowd. “An old friend has re-joined us,”

Damion proudly led Pam up beside Jason. Hearing shocked gasps and whispers of the crowd.

“Some of you may know her as the mother of Wayward Pines. Pam Pilcher was tested on Invasion Day, she had only mere seconds to make a decision. We all mourn the loss of our former leader,” Damion gripped his hand gently. “But, we also continue to evolve and heal as time goes on.

It relies on our expansion.

Beyond the fence of Wayward Pines. It depends on our united front, so we personally feel blessed,” he placed a hand on a beaming Pam’s shoulder. “To have Pam back by our side. To take these bold steps into the future with us.”

Several in the crowd had long since left. Megan Fisher wasn’t the only one who loathed Pam apparently.

“They’ll come around,” Damion assured Pam. “They just don’t understand yet. Want me to walk you to the hospital?”

Pam tilted her chin up. Hands on her hips in a sassy fashion. “Are you trying to say I can’t walk myself around? I’m not some old hag you know.”

Damion chuckled. Managing a small grin. “Of course you aren’t.” He teased, dancing out of the way before she could give him a light smack on the arm.

**~WaywardPines~**

They had another briefing with C.J, an intelligent man in charge of the crops outside the town escorted in by Mario. “Pilcher’s plans are very specific,” Damion began. Going over the files and the maps the deceased man left behind for them. “The guy may have been a nut in the end. But these notes how to reclaim the outside could be proven useful.”

Jason couldn’t help but smirk. Ready to respond with a sarcastic reply. “Where do you think you got your crazy ideas from?” He ignored the eye roll Damion gave him. Becoming more serious. “We can head north for portable water. Build a bigger perimeter.”

He and Damion shared a knowing look. Despite this idea, they knew Pilcher would have wanted it exactly like this.

“His original ideas however are important to us,” Damion said softly. Folding his hands in front of him. “I wish others would realize how fortunate we are to have Pam with us.”

“She could fill us in on some of the details. I’d like the first group to head out next week.” Jason stated.

Damion could feel excitement bubble up. Things were changing indeed, but maybe not how Beverly warned him in his nightmare. Maybe he got it all wrong. The town couldn’t ‘crash and burn’. The fence still stood strong. They had food. Hell, they were even starting to get TV programs in and computers to start working properly.

The door creaked open revealing none other than Pam Pilcher. Damion watched with a raised brow, noting she fancied herself up. Even more startling she kissed Jason once on the lips then repeating the process with Damion.

Ignoring her actions, CJ folded his hands under his chin. Giving the nurse a side-eyed suspicious glance.

Damion blinks feeling Pam’s wrinkled hand over his. Not understanding what was going on until Yedlin came in.

Jason shot him a look that read to clearly ‘Get the hell out of here’. “Dr. Yedlin,” he began in a bored tone. “We’re just at a close-.”

“I want everyone to get up and leave very slowly,” the doctor began. Glaring in Pam’s direction. Watching as she slowly lifts her hand off of Damion’s with hesitance. “Don’t touch anything or anyone. Except you,” he narrowed his eyes. Daring her to try and leave. “You stay right where you are.”

Blinking, Pam tilted her head. Acting as if she has no idea what the doctor is going on about. “Are you feeling well doctor? I have no idea what you mean.”

“Oh he’s feeling just fine,” Megan Fisher chimed after wheeling herself in. Speaking in that of a sneer. Now Jason and Damion both looked at each-other with raised brows, looking back and forth between them. “She got a hold of smallpox. She took it from the lab.”

Time seemed to be on a stand still.

Damion looked at the former nurse of Wayward Pines with a mixture of shock and hurt. Smallpox could spread rapidly from person to person. Although symptoms don’t show right away, when it hits you, it hits you. Sometimes lethal. Terrorists even use it to complete their ‘goal’.

“I’m gonna have to run some tests.” Yedlin said firmly.

Pam stood her ground. “Fine. But quarantine isn’t necessary.”

“You injected yourself. You can affect anyone you touch. It’ll kill every one of us.”

At once Damion backs away. Jason following suit.

“We’re turning AGAINST each other,” Pam argued. “All we ever seem to know is hatred. CJ, you know better than anyone what you’ve seen. What we did…” she’s begging now. Desperate. Looking to Jason. “Sweetie, I am trying to give you a gift. You and Damion were raised to be leaders.

And I am begging you to lead peacefully.”

“…Take her.”

**~WaywardPines~**

Evening sunlight filtered in through their glass windows. Damion and Jason still could not make contact with one another. Not after Pam infected them with the smallpox virus. “You’re going to have to talk eventually,” Damion tells him blunt. Flipping through a TV guide that just came in. “Don’t hide it forever, Jason.”

A weary sigh left his lips when all he received was silence.

This was how their afternoon and night had gone and would be, until dr. Yedlin announced everyone should be fine giving the proper vaccination.

 


	5. Disturbance

Damion awoke first the next morning to the sound of frantic knocking, on their front door. Dressing himself, he quickly headed down the stairs after putting his eye-patch opening the door shocked to see it to be Mario.

“What’s going on?”

“Sirs. You’re going to want to come with me.” He spoke with great urgency.

Jason blinked, arching a brow. “What’s wrong?”

“Xander’s come back…and he’s brought two others with him.”

Jason and Damion made haste following after him.

**Wayward Pines Hospital**

Benjamin Burke rested on a hospital bed in one room beside Adam Hassler. An older gentleman who had left Wayward Pines before the rebellion. Jason was in utter shock. Glancing down at Ethan’s son, listening to his labored breaths. He was badly injured. Scratches from the Aberrations, but the kid was alive.

Damion contacted Theresa Burke as soon as he could, trying to hide his relief that Ben was alive. Actually _alive._

“The kid’s lucky I got to him in time,” Xander tells Damion. Stepping out of the room to give Theresa much needed time with her son. “He was surrounded by four Aberrations. Took ‘em out with Adam’s help.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m honestly glad you made it back in one piece. What about Helga?”

Xander remained unnaturally quiet. Leaning against the wall next to a picture of David Pilcher. “….We couldn’t find her.” He muttered. Kicking the wall with the heel of his shoe. Hands shoved in his pockets. “Ricky’s gonna be crushed.”

Damion grimaced at the mention of Ricky, simply nodding in agreement. “Yeah,” he murmured. Gazing down where Ricky used to stay in. “…He will be.”

_Meanwhile_

Jason folded his hands behind his back pacing in front of Yedlin’s desk. The tension in the room high. “How are they? Burke and Hassler?” He questioned.

Yedlin didn’t look up when the leader spoke. Going through his paper work. “He’s not talking right now. Ben’s still resting, he needs it you know, after you sent him out there to die.”

Dark brown eyes seem to boil with anger. Yedlin may be right. Jason did send him out there to die, but if Ben would have just cooperated from the beginning he wouldn’t be in the mess he got himself in. “That’s why I’m asking you,” he stated. Blowing the doctor’s last remark off.

“And so I’m not talking.” Yedlin retorted.

“We don’t live by the old ways any more doctor,” Jason spoke. “We live in a different time. A different era. Whatever laws you doctors had then, you don’t have them now. Are Hassler and Burke stable?”

“Mentally.”

Jason tried to explain what a hero Adam had been. That he went out on his own to see if they could survive out there, even beyond the fence. “Adam, Xander and Ben: They’re the only ones who have made it back. This is big news for Wayward Pines.”

They were desperate to know what they’ve seen. They had a right to know, in Jason’s mind.

Yedlin raised a brow. Having seen Damion with an injured right eye he wasn’t convinced Jason cared so deeply for them. “Where’d Damion get that injured eye, Jason? Where’s Pam Pilcher?”

Jason clenched his hand tight. Opening it slowly back up. How dare this man, accuse him of beating Damion. Someone he truly loved more than anything. “He didn’t get it from me, doctor,” he almost spat out. “It was them. One of the Abbies when they first invaded Wayward Pines…as for Pam I have no idea of her whereabouts.

I care for my people. Pilcher’s people. They all keep me up at night: Damion, Kerry, Aria, everyone. And I’ll do anything to protect them. Make the tough choices…”

“So sending people out there to their deaths is caring for them?”

He couldn’t stand to hear any more of Yedlin. They were both ‘alpha males’ as Aria referred them. Jason still was not able to take the doctor questioning him. His leader ship. Excusing himself from the office, he found himself in one of the restrooms splashing cold water on his face.

Jason’s hands begin to shake as he grips the edges of the sink tight. His eyes closed. Remembering Pam’s squirming body underneath his as he takes the last, ounce of her life.

A sound he’ll never forget.

_With Damion_

As soon as his teaching’s had ended, Damion decided to see how Ben was holding up. Thresea was hesitant letting her son go out only feeling somewhat relaxed knowing it to be Damion at the least.

“First off, Ben…words can’t describe, about your father. I hope you don’t feel any ill feelings, I had just as much respect for him as anyone else in this town did.” Damion truly had. Ethan Burke was one of the kindest, fair and brave of person’s he’s come across. Seeing his body hung up on that lamp post, his blood boiled. Ethan saved this town from future disaster. He had tried reasoning with Jason after despite knowing before- hand it wouldn’t do any good.

Ben shook his head.

“No. You were always alright. I don’t remember you treating me different or being a jerk. Sorry about your eye by the way…Amy told me it was pretty bad, your attack.”

A light gust of October air ruffled their clothing. Damion pulled his jacket around tighter. “It was nothing honestly. I wasn’t out there like you and Helga.”

He sees the boy grimace. Fists clenched slight inside his pants pockets. Ben could still hear her. It wasn’t the sight that haunted him, you see. But the sound. The sounds she and the Abbies made.

“Any-way…” Damion cleared his throat. “I was, well curious. About your Rebellion group. How far did you actually get?”

“On the West Coast where San Francisco used to be. We were trying to find an island or something that wasn’t infested with Abbies. That seemed to be a pretty safe area, Helga and Xander went to check it out on a makeshift boat. There’s lots of vegetation. Good lumber…”

“Amazing. Jason and I tried going beyond the fence ourselves. We didn’t get far, but close enough to see a village nearby.”

“Why were you guys looking for me by the way?”

“We heard something. Thinking it was another terror attack, we assumed it to be you and your group.”

Ben looked at him in shock. Explosions? “What? Did you find the real culprits?”

Damion let out a weary sighing sound. “Yeah,” he began. “It…was a boy. No older than thirteen. Jason he…well you know. He tried setting you up it sounded like.”

“To frame me? Why?”

Before Damion could open his mouth, Frank Armstrong came running full speed around a corner. Looking over his shoulder now and then actually running straight into Damion nearly knocking him on his butt.

“Whoa! Frank where’s the-?”

Then he could see her.

Standing at about close to Damion’s height, maybe an inch taller. Damion immediately gets Frank and Ben behind him. Taking out the pistol he kept in his pocket. _Like that’ll do any good_ he thinks with bitterness.

The female Aberration was in a crouched position yet she isn’t moving. Studying them. Not even paying attention to the now just arriving military, no doubt summoned by Jason.

The female Abbie makes a step towards Damion. He orders the soldiers to stand down. Wanting to wait and see what move she makes.

Closer. Closer she walks. They’re almost face to face.


	6. Female

“What should we do sir?”

Aria’s lips were moving but they fish-tailed. Jason stared at the screen in utter disbelief. Damion was so close to the female Aberration. She could have easily ripped him apart on the spot but she didn’t. _They’re STUDYING each-other…she’s not attacking him. And is he actually talking to her?_ Yes.

Damion is indeed trying to communicate as if he were an ‘Aberration Whisperer’.

“Jason.”

Kerry snaps him out of it. He looks at the two greatly concerned women beside him. “What should we do?”

“Kill it.”

Aria shook her head. Lips pursed in a thinned line. “I don’t think that’s needed. Tranquilizing yes. But, look at how she’s reacting or not reacting to Dami. It’s so bizarre. Like she knows him.”

 _“What are your orders Mr. Higgins?”_ He hears a guard question. Referring to Jason.

“Tranquilize her. That’s an order.”

Aria rolled her eyes. “I just said that.” Kerry shrugged her shoulders.

_Meanwhile out in the city_

Damion kept himself calm and collected in front of Margaret. Yes. Now the memories were starting to come back some. He could envision a beautiful woman, her hair as black as night. A smile that could light up a whole room. It’s no wonder Beverly hung around her. She was so sweet, good-natured.

Now she was one of them. A devolved species.

Before Damion could say another word, one of the soldiers fired a tranquilizing dart straight into her neck. He knew it had to have been an order given by Jason.

Margaret’s out in a matter of seconds.

“You guys okay?” He finally breathed out.

Ben and Frank nodded. “Fine…We’re just fine.” Yet his face is pale.

“Just go back home now okay? Stay safe. We’ll take it from here.”

The boys left in haste.

Jason arrived not a minute too soon, placing his hands on either side of Damion’s face. “Are you alright? She didn’t hurt you?” He checked him for any scratches just in case.

“No. I’m fine don’t worry. Jason…her face.”

He sighed softly. His hands now resting on Damion’s shoulders. “I know. She was a long- time resident.” Both jump however when the walkie-talkie goes off. “Kerry? Aria?” Jason talked into it. “What’s going on?”

 _“Uh Jason? Yeah we’ve got a problem.”_ Aria answered.

“What?”

 _“At least seven or eight Aberrations. They’re closing in on CJ and the others…and it looks like, they’re carrying torches.”_ Kerry took over.

Oh God.

Jason and Damion’s faces paled. CJ. Their men. The food. Ben ran out of his home in a panic state. “Mom’s not in her house,” he panted. “I-I think she’s with CJ and Adam still!”

Damion’s blood ran cold. From the worried look on Ben’s face he knew his had gone white. “Alright let’s move out! Dami, Mario you’re with me. The rest of you: Put the fire out stat. We’ll keep the Abbies at bay.”

“Yes sir!”

Everyone got into position. Damion quickly put on his gear, looking at Ben in utter disbelief seeing the teen put his on. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Burke?” He hissed out.

“I’m not just going to leave my mom! She needs me.”

Damion shook his head. The kid was way too stubborn. A trait obviously inherited from Ethan’s side no doubt.

“Just don’t get yourself killed alright? At least stick by Jason or myself.”

“Aye eye captain.”

His left eye twitched. Not sure if Ben was being serious or sarcastic.

**The Field**

Smoke and fire filled the air. One Abbie takes a large chunk of flesh out of a soldier’s arm when Damion shoots at it. Screams and roars are all around. Several soldiers try putting the fire’s out as planned. He stares wide eyed at the gaping wound on the soldier’s arm.

Someone hollered out. Whipping his head around, Damion yelled as an Abbie about leapt on him. They rolled on the ground. The Abbie’s powerful jaws snapped open and closed. Inches from tearing his face off when an array of bullets fired striking it in the back. Pushing the creature off, Damion looked to see it was CJ. Smoke billowing from the end of his rifle.

“CJ! Have you seen Jason? Or Ben?!”

CJ nodded. Relief fills him yet it doesn’t last for long.

A female scream catches their attention. Theresa. “Oh shit.” He cursed, both males rush over to find the woman’s face all but gouged at on the side down to her chest. Adam Hassler picks her up in his arms, ordering an ambulance to be called at the fence.

Death. Death is all around. The crops are burnt to a crisp. Everything they worked for…

 _The town. It will crash and burn…_ ’Beverly’s’ words echo. Over and over mixed with that terrible cackling.

Ben’s with Adam. Trying to heal his mother.

Jason and Xander lift a soldier whom lost his right leg and arm.

He can hear Mario trying to talk a soldier out of moving away from his deceased brother’s torn corpse.

The man stays behind.

It was almost comical how things can go so wrong in just a mere day. Theo Yedlin had never seen anything like this in his career as a surgeon. Not since the September 11th, 2001 attacks. Many of his students were inexperienced. A mad house rather than a hospital.

One girl actually vomits from the smell and sight of blood. Amy’s one of the few who actually knows what she’s doing.

Theresa Burke is automatically placed in ER. Ben and Adam are on either side of her stretcher.

Damion’s hands are stained with blood as he does what he can to aid Yedlin. Ignoring his own injured shoulder from his previous attack.

“Our army’s down to twenty.” He hears Mario tell Jason. Wishing he had heard this wrong.

“Nineteen.” Damion regretfully corrects. Cursing when the man flat lines.

**~WaywardPines~**

Everything had eventually calmed down. Even Jason seemed to be ‘impressed’ the way Yedlin handled the patients and helped his students. A weary sigh leaves Damion’s lips as he flops down on the couch in the waiting room area. His hands cleaned of the blood.

“Your shoulder needs stitches.”

Dr. Yedlin exited his room once he made sure things were stable. Medical equipment already in hand.

“It’s not that bad.” Damion responded, only to grimace some when he moved it.

Theo chuckled briefly. Sitting down beside the other beginning the process. First cleaning the wound. The doctor looked more than exhausted. He found out his wife, Rebecca had actually lived here years before he arrived. Damion listened as he was told of this. Having memories of his own time spent here. Xander was her actual husband.

“You and Jason are really close. Aren’t you?”

The younger male nodded. Watching as he carried on adding three more stitches to the wound. “We are. It was Megan Fisher who first introduced us.”

Megan Fisher. Theo wasn’t surprised at all. She seemed to be the one in charge of pairing couples up. “Pam told me, before she disappeared she knew she wouldn’t see you continue to grow. Has he talked about her at all?”

Damion shook his head. Sighing with relief from the pain once the last stitch was added. “No. I’ve tried; he won’t say anything if I mention her.”

“And yet you still love him?”

“Of course. When I first woke up here, after my second ‘sleep’, he was the one I first saw. He’s been there for me from the beginning. And I’ll continue to be there for him until the end.”

That was a promise he intended to keep. Theo may not understand, but to Damion Jason did mean the world to him.

“Damion.”

Jason approaches the pair. Nodding in acknowledgement to Yedlin, motioning them to follow towards the research lab. Passing by Theresa Burke’s room, Damion looked through the glass window. Ben’s hand intertwined with his mother’s. Staring unblinking despite Amy saying softly there’s nothing more they could do.

**~WaywardPines~**

“Her brain is twice the size of a normal human’s,” Theo announced during the MRI, Megan insisted on having.

The female Abby simply looked at each one of them. Her eyes softening some when they landed on Damion, quickly burning at the sight of Jason and Megan. Unsure of Yedlin. “Could they be re-evolving?” Damion questioned.

Megan let out a laugh. No misleading pretenses in it. She thought he was being absurd.

“Oh Damion. I thought I taught you better than that. This couldn’t happen for another thousand years.” She spoke rather arrogantly.

“Damion, they’re just creatures. Don’t you think Pilcher would have looked into it?” Jason agreed.

The dark red haired male shook his head in disbelief. “They’re gaining intelligence day by day. How would they know to carry a torch? How would they know where our crops were? That to me shows they at least comprehend us and know how to get passed our defenses.”

“Does she have a mark on her hand?” Hassler inquired before Jason could retort.

Theo blinked, carefully lifting her hand up.

It was a strange circular mark. Like a tribal sign.

“She does…”


	7. Crash And Burn

The next morning started out as any other day in Wayward Pines. Children were off to school, adults to work. Nobody had seen Benjamin Burke for some time since the death of his mother. Amy was honestly the only one who could get him to snap out of the daze he had since been in. Lost.

Theo Yedlin and Damion Higgins ran into each-other that same morning about ten o’clock. Standing in silence as some feet away while in the elevator.

“….Kerry told me.”

“Told you what doctor?”

“Who she is to Jason.”

Damion swallowed. Looking down at his feet. Yedlin admitted while he was going through her file, he discovered something ‘interesting’. They shared a rare blood type. One that only few people had. When he himself read her file, Damion had hoped it was something he misunderstood.

Something out of a movie. Created by a demented director.

“I haven’t told him,” he finally breathed out. “Not yet anyway…she promised me not to, until the time was right.”

“If you really loved him, I think he should be aware of this.” He knew what Yedlin was doing. Clenching his fists tight at his sides. Theo didn’t like Jason from the beginning that is a given. He’s testing Damion.

The red haired male gave the doctor a glare. Elevator doors just now opening.

“I’ll tell him on my own time.” He simply stated. “If you’ll excuse me.”

_Research Lab_

Megan Fisher is found dead. A pool of blood seeping down her inner thigh. Signs of a stabbing. The female Abbie also let out of her cage. Masking any fears, he may have held, as Jason commanded Damion gave a warning to every one of the town to keep inside.

Running a hand down his face, Damion could see Jason holding their deceased former teacher’s hand. A sad smile crossing over.

“The first day I didn’t know anything. I didn’t even know how to turn a computer on,” a weak chuckle is heard. “You were always there for me…You introduced Dami to me. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think we’d have ever met. And…I wasn’t there for you.”

“She understands.”

Damion slowly walked up to him. Willing himself not to shed a single tear. “She knows you couldn’t have been there….if any, I feel the most guilt…I told Yedlin to open the cage.”

Jason shook his head. Cupping his face in his hands. Caressing the left side of his face. “You didn’t know,” he said. Swallowing hard. “I don’t want you blaming yourself, for something Margret had done...now. Is there another reason you’re here?”

“Yes. Jason…I-.”

“Sirs!”

A young man pushed open the doors. “We’ll be there in a minute.” Jason pressed a kiss to Damion’s forehead. “We’ll talk later.”

“R-Right.”

Following after him, Damion’s nerves kick in high overdrive. The thought of telling Jason who his mother is makes him want to vomit. He has to choke the bile down. Having no idea as to what is waiting for them just outside…

**~WaywardPines~**

Citizens of Wayward Pines in hiding watched as a military convoy rolled into the town. Some were frightened, others relieved of the security they had. That small group once led by Ben Burke were the ones most worried for fear of being hanged of their crimes.

“Where is she now?” Jason demanded Mario on the other line.

 _“We’re getting a report she was spotted on Cherry Blossom Street,”_ Mario responded. _“Another on 17 th on the other side of town.” _

“What about a perimeter on the south side of town?” Damion asked.

_“How do you know she’ll be there sir?”_

“She knows this town. She’ll be there.”

“Anyone can volunteer and help,” Jason added. “But it’s highly recommended everyone to stay indoors.” He said, helping Damion in one of the trucks.

“JASON.”

Ben’s voice halted them only for a moment. Completely brushing Amy off, he narrowed his eyes up at the leader. “I’m going with you.” Eyes that reminded Damion of his father.

“Get back inside Burke,” Jason replied. “You’ll just get in our-.”

“Climb in Ben.”

Jason stared at Damion with a questioning look. Watching Ben kiss Amy quickly on the lips assuring her he’ll be back. Damion all but shrugged one shoulder. “Kid knows how to shoot better than most of our men do.” Thus earning a glare from three of the soldiers. “…Just drive.”

**~WaywardPines~**

“Any reports at all?”

Jason asked Ben as the young teen shook his head. Zooming in on the camera’s keeping his eyes focused soul on them. “No. There was an incident though. One of your men was shot down on accident…Dr. Yedlin said he’ll make it.”

Nodding, he placed a gentle hand on Damion’s shoulder. Whispering for him to follow into another room.

Blinking his eye the younger of the two looked around. Realizing it was a bunker, like the shed. “Jason…This is for us?” The other nodded. Yet Damion wasn’t feeling the same excitement. It wasn’t big enough clearly for more people to be placed in. This is admitted.

“There are thousands of Abbies out there Dami. This is our chance to survive. Just you and me.” He doesn’t understand why Damion’s not thrilled of this idea. “I thought you’d want this.”

Forcing a smile did he finally nod. “Yeah. Yeah I’m…It’s perfect. Just for us.”

He’s pulled in the other’s arms for a kiss on the lips and moving up and down his neck. Damion hesitantly wraps his arms back in return.

_Just for us…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I wasn't the only fan disturbed by Kerry and Jason's relationship *shudders* talk about wanting to gag. Mind. Blown. Still.


	8. Finale

A town evacuation is planned. Jason and Damion watch as everyone reluctantly prepares to go back to sleep. Three national guards entered the room.

“Mr. Higgins, the pods are ready. We’ll need you to come with us.” A female guard said.

“Excellent. Dami let’s go.”

One guard however stopped Damion from moving any closer to Jason. “Not you, Mr. Brown.” Major Rones drawled out. “I’m afraid there’s simply not enough pods for you.”

Jason’s face turned a cottage cheese color. Looking back and forth between them and an equally mortified Damion. “I can’t leave him.”

“Now come on sir, let’s not make a fuss.” Commander Quinn said.

Damion was hurt, confused. Not understanding any of this as he watches Jason struggle against the guards that have a good grip on him.

“Damion don’t worry. I promise, I’ll get back to you.”

The door’s slammed leaving only Damion and Major Rones alone. He should have known. Rones was against the two being together from the start. The same guard that sneered whenever Kerry or Aria were together.

“Why are you doing this?” Damion demanded. “You have NO right.”

“Oh I believe I do,” Rones declared haughtily. “Wayward Pines, is all about life, Mr. Brown,” refusing to call Damion by Jason’s last name. “We believe in procreation remember? Someone like…Yourself, is not needed to help this community truly flourish.”

His hands balled into tight fist. Wanting to sucker punch the guard having to hold himself back. “These are lives you’re dealing with here. You aren’t God, Rones. If all life matters then why are you excluding those who aren’t heterosexual? Or those with a mental status?” Remembering the camera, he saw of Rones excluding a mother and her learning disabled daughter. “Do their lives not matter?”

Rones’s face tightened. A hand raised. Damion’s head whipped to the side where a dark bruise began to form. Damion readied himself against the man only to be interrupted by Quinn.

“Everyone’s already set sir…but Jason. He’s escaped.”

“If he wishes to be with filth rather than act like a leader then so be it.” Rones declared. Glowering down at Damion.

Damion closed his eyes. Exhaling slowly. The urge to kill Rones is strong. HE is the one Wayward Pines does not need.

But now is not the time. Other lives are important. Xander. Ben. Frank.

Damion felt as if he were sleepwalking. His mind on other matters as he goes through the near abandoned town. Jason’s nowhere in sight. Most likely still hiding from the guards. With one hand he pushed open the door to ‘Biergarten’, finding only Xander inside.

“Just one more drink left. You want one Boss?”

He would have grinned at the nickname. But he was in no mood for humor, sliding in a chair opposite of Xander.

“Thanks.” He muttered.

Xander’s the only citizen Damion didn’t have much interaction with. The only real time had been the day of his return. When he and Hassler found Ben.

“Jason’ll find you, you know.”

“I know. Same for you and Rebecca…Xander. Jason and I didn’t-.”

Xander stopped him. Raising one hand up.

“Hey I get it. It was that guard. Rones. Might as well call ‘im ‘Hitler Incarnate’.”

Truer words have never been the truth. Damion didn’t like Rones from the day Jason first made him leader of the National Guard. Just outside a car could be heard. Moving down the street at breakneck speed, skidding to a screeching halt in front of the two after they exited the restaurant.

Thinking it to be Rones, Xander’s ready to shoot.

“Hey come on!” Yedlin’s waving at them. “Come on, get in. Hurry.”

Climbing in the back Damion is immediately embraced by Jason. “Jason…Oh my God,” he returns it. Careful of the gunshot wound in his side. “What-?”

“Rones shot me,” he spoke. Trying not to grimace at the slight pain Yedlin told him he would feel. “If it weren’t for Yedlin I’d be dead…”

Damion resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Jason was far too stubborn for his own good, he felt it as that of a chore to thank Yedlin.

“I’m just glad you’re alright. What about Kerry? Aria? Any sign of them?”

Yedlin gripped the steering wheel tight. They were close to the base now. “Aria’s dead. As for Kerry…I don’t know where she is.”

He couldn’t tell them of her plan. To sacrifice herself when the Abbie’s came. Waiting all by herself. Jason’s head lowered at the mention of her name. Gripping Damion’s hand gently. “She told me…by the way.”

“About-?”

At Jason’s silence he understood. Damion swallowed when he was asked if he knew. He couldn’t lie to him. Not anymore. “I’m sorry, Jason,” he whispered. “I know I should have told you the minute I looked through her file when you came in that day.”

Jason shook his head. He wasn’t upset with Damion. He could never hate him. Disappointed perhaps. But nothing other.

“I should have seen the signs,” Jason began. “We both look alike. Having the same, rare blood type. All this time I’ve wondered who my mother was…” he chuckled. There’s no humor in it. “And she was here. All along.”

**~WaywardPines~**

Families were reunited with their loved ones. Rones was dead. Kerry shot him after he killed Aria. The odd jumpsuit thing they wore was tight. Uncomfortable. And not to mention Damion always felt ridiculous waking up in it.

A smile crossed his face seeing Frank embrace his sister Lucy. Rebecca and Xander. Arlene and Yedlin. Ben and Amy.

They were all here…well some.

Memories began to resurface. From his childhood here. To Beverly. To the day he first met Jason. Despite the darkness, there was always a light in this town.

The pods were set to go.

For a moment, Damion swears he sees Beverly. The real one. Not from his nightmare’s. Dressed in the same jumpsuit. Smiling beautifully at him. _“I’m so proud of you sweetheart…even though you can’t see me. I’ll always be right here with you. We all are.”_ Ethan. The Ballinger’s. Sean. Megan.

“I know…I love you to.”

“Damion? Are you ready?”

Jason’s at his pod. Damion nodded. “Yes. But before we go to sleep, I’d like to say something.”

Everyone turned his way.

“You guys know I’m not one for making speeches,” he begins. “That’s Jason’s task…guy can go on forever can’t he?” Trying to lighten the mood ignoring Jason’s eye roll. “In all seriousness though, I don’t know what world we’ll wake up to. But. I know we did everything we possibly could….

And we always will. The human race will never die out. We won’t let them take us.

We’ve all seen the worst here. But we’ve also seen the best. So let’s carry that with us, into whatever era we wake up in. I wish everyone here the best of luck…”

He watches as hugs are shared.

Jason’s own hands are cupping his face. Lips pressed ever so gently to his. “Sleep well.”

“Sleep well.”

Lights are shut off one by one in the now abandoned town of Wayward Pines. The last place on Earth.

Pods close shut.

Damion looks to Jason, just across his pod and everyone around him.

It doesn’t take long for his world to grow dark.


	9. Dawn of A New Era-Epilogue

A hoard of Abbies look up at their leader. Waiting. Watching.

Margret tilted her head back, letting a tribal shriek escape followed by roars of her people. In her mind all she can see is Jason Higgins killing the other three. One by one. Blood splattered. Their cries of pain echoing for eternity.

Her lips curled in a feral snarl.

HIM.

It’s all because of HIM…

A new era is dawning. But not what the humans are expecting when they awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's baaaaack. Unsure if I'll do a final part as of yet, while ideas have been swirling here and there I have no idea how I'm going to go about it. It's up in the air at the current but do keep a look out <3

**Author's Note:**

> So here be the second arc. Gonna warn you it's...a little rusty so bare with me please. Had no idea where I wanted to go with it, but I hope the end result will be satisfying to you reader(s) as it was for me.


End file.
